Uragan class monitor
/ Uragan class (left) and the later ''Canonicus'' class (right). The 15 inch Dahlgren guns for the Uragan class were produced at the Aleksandrovsk gun factory in Petrozavodsk.]] .]] The Uragan class (also known as the Bronenosetz class ) was a class of monitors built for the Baltic Fleet of the Imperial Russian Navy.Gribovsky, 1996Lysenok, 1985Smirnov, 1983Smirnov, 1984 The ships were built to the plans of the American ''Passaic''-class monitors, a design that was tested on a smaller scale on the [[USS Monitor|USS Monitor]]. A total of 10 ships were constructed at five different shipyards in Saint Petersburg, all entering service in 1865. The ships were among the first ironclad warships in the Russian Navy.Eklof, 1994 Russian-American relations During the American Civil War Russia was the only European country besides Switzerland that gave the Union unreserved support.The civil war in the U.S. and Russia While not actively involved in fighting, large parts of the Russian blue-water navy were stationed in San Francisco and New York, patrolling the US east and west coasts.Russian Sailing Fleet in the XIXth Century: Introduction (see Russian frigate Alexander Nevsky) From 1863 the squadrons had standing orders to attack British and Confederate shipping in the Atlantic and Pacific in case of a breakdown in relations between Russia and Britain. The squadrons also had sealed orders, most likely to the same effect,Andrew Curtin and Dmitry Milyutin in fact go as far as claiming that the sealed orders would have put the whole fleet at the disposal of President Lincoln, see "The civil war in the U.S. and Russia" only to be opened if "during the Rebellion the United States becomes involved in a war with foreign nations." War between Britain and the Union was considered unavoidable if Britain was to give diplomatic recognition to the Confederacy.Preventing Diplomatic Recognition of the Confederacy, 1861-1865 - U.S. State Department Relations between Russia and Britain deteriorated further because of the British support — or what the Russians saw as sponsorship — of the Polish January Uprising of 1863. If war between the two countries were to happen, it was thought likely that British and French Naval forces would try to attack the Russian capital of Saint Petersburg on the Gulf of Finland. It was feared that this would be a repeat of the Baltic theatre of the Crimean War eight years previously, when the Allied steam-powered fleet had outgunned and outmaneuvered the Russian sailing fleet. Russian monitor program A Russian monitor program was started as soon as news of the Battle of Hampton Roads reached Europe. Naval architect N. Artseulov was sent to America to join Russian naval attaché, Captain (later Rear Admiral) Stepan Stepanovich Lessovsky and to assess at first hand the advantages and disadvantages of John Ericsson's monitors. He returned on March 16, 1863, with detailed drawings and specifications of the ''Passaic'' class. Already on March 11, 1863 the Russian Admiralty approved a program to build ten armored vessels based on the Passaic design. The decision to use the American plans was based on the lack of time, money and experience in building armored vessels. A larger monitor, Smerch («Смерч»), with two turrets of a design by Cowper Phipps Coles was also approved and launched in 1864. One of the benefits of the Ericsson turret design, as opposed to the British design by Coles, was the layered construction from 1 inch armored plate. The Coles design required slabs of 114.3 mm thickness. This armor could not be produced in any Russian plant, and in Europe, only John Brown & Co in Sheffield, England, was producing armored plate of this thickness and of the required quality.Amirhanov, 1998 Construction Two of the ships were built by the state-owned New Admiralty yard, the others were ordered from privately owned shipyards. The Galerniy Island yard, Carr and MacPherson and the Nevsky factory (owned by Colonel PF Semyannikova and Retired Lieutenant VA Poletiki) each produced two ships. Two ships were prefabricated in Belgium by Cockerill & Co and assembled in Kronstadt. All ships were laid down in late 1863 and launched in 1864. Some of the turrets and steam engines were produced at the Izhorsky Zavod state factory, and some by the Baird Works. Iron armor for the ships was first ordered form John Brown & Co in Sheffield, but they cited difficultes in meeting the demand. Instead most of the 1 inch armor plate needed for the ships was produced by Russian forges. The cost of the Russian-built ships was around 570 thousand rubles for each ship. The two Belgian ships cost 619,000 silver rubles. Armament In their first eight years of operation the monitors were equipped with three different types of artillery pieces. Procurement efforts for all three types were started at the same time in 1863. An order was placed in 1863 with the Krupp factories in Germany for 9 inch smoothbore guns with steel barrels; these were initially used to arm the monitors.Глава 14. Русский флот одевается в броню At the same time, Artillery specialist Filemon N. Pestich was sent to America along with Artseulov and Lessovsky to acquire gun technology. He returned in 1864 with technology for the production of 15 inch smoothbore Dahlgren guns, the type in use on the American Passaics.ПЕСТИЧ Филимон Васильевич (1821-1894) A new gun factory was established in Petrozavodsk in Russian Karelia. Production of Dahlgren guns was immediately started at the Aleksandrovsk gun factory, with the first 15 inch gun cast on January 2, 1864, The first 15 inch guns were installed on the monitors by 1868, but they only became available for all ships in 1869. Unlike the American sister ships, mixed armaments of 15 inch and smaller guns were not used. Also in 1863 development of a rifled gun started with the help of Krupp technology. The Obukhov State Plant was founded in St. Petersburg to produce guns based on Krupp designs. The new 9 inch Breech-loading rifled guns become known as the 229 mm cannon M1867. The ships were rearmed with these guns starting in 1873. As the monitors were hulked in 1900 the rifled M1867 guns were removed; they later served as coastal artillery in Peter the Great's Naval Fortress. Some of the guns still exist on the seafortress of Suomenlinna in Helsinki. Ships ;New Admiralty yard *''Uragan'' («Ураган», Hurricane) - Laid up and decommissioned 1900. *''Tifon'' («Тифон», Typhon) - Laid up 1900, hulked as mine depot 1909, broken up in the 1920s. ;Galerniy Island yard *''Strelets'' («Стрелец», Strelets) - Laid up 1900, hulked as floating workshop late 1910s, hull remains to the present day. *''Edinorog'' («Единорог», Unicorn) - Laid up 1900, hulked as mine depot 1909, broken up in the 1950s, served in Vladivostok. ;Carr and MacPherson *''Bronenosets'' («Броненосец», Armadillo) - Hulked as coal barge and decommissioned 1900. *''Latnik'' («Латник») - Hulked as coal barge and decommissioned 1900. ;Nevsky factory *''Lava'' («Лава») - Laid up 1900, hulked as hospital barge 1911, broken up in the 1920s. *''Perun'' («Перун») - Laid up 1900, sank 1921, broken up in 1925. ;Cockerill & Co *''Veschun'' («Вещун», Foreteller) - Hulked as coal barge and decommissioned 1900. *''Koldun'' («Колдун», Sorcerer) - Hulked as coal barge and decommissioned 1900. References Notes Footnotes Bibliography * * * * * * * The civil war in the U.S. and Russia: * * Category:Monitor classes Category:Uragan class monitors Category:Foreign relations during the American Civil War Category:Russia – United States relations